Vehicles in GTA V/Customization
This article lists all universal vehicle customization options available in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Customization can be applied to more than half of all vehicles appearing in GTA V and GTA Online. In the original version of the game, Los Santos Customs and Beeker's Garage were the only two modification garages where players could apply customization to vehicles, however, with the release of many updates for the enhanced version of the game, various property upgrades allow in-house customization, including access to exclusive modification categories not available in regular modification garages. Some vehicles can only be modified in specific property upgrades, such as the Oppressor Mk II and various other Weaponized Vehicles. Respray Colors There are currently 5 categories of color available across all customization garages and menus in GTA V and GTA Online: *'Chrome' - highly reflective metal paint work, available only in one color. *'Classic' - glossy paint work, cannot have pearl changedWith the exception of Classic Dark Steel, Classic Silver, Classic Bluish Silver, Classic Gold and Classic Bronze, which all have a non-changable pearl applied by default (see Classic in table). These pearls can be changed in the Metallic slot. 75 options available. *'Metallic' - classic paint colors available with a pearlescent color. 75 options available. *'Matte' - least glossy paint work available, flat color with no pearl applied. 20 options available. *'Metal' - metal colors available in smooth and glossy finishes. 5 options available. With the exception of trim and dial colors added in the enhanced version of GTA Online, all colors in GTA V share the same prices within their respective category. Colors in GTA Online are unlocked through ranks and various other achievements and have varying prices based on their distinctiveness. Colors are applied to vehicles in the following levels: *'Primary Color' - typically affects the main body/fuselage of a vehicle. Often affects other parts of the car, such interior accents, stitching, or brake calipers. *'Secondary Color' - smaller accents or other sections of the car, such as roofs or hoods and trunks. Sometimes applied to stripes, such as on the Banshee and Gauntlet. Applied to the tires of Nightmare vehicles added in the GTA Online: Arena War update. *'Pearlescent Color' - only applied to metallic colors. *'Wheel Color' - applied to the wheel. Does not affect chrome wheels. *'Trim Color' - often applied to the dashboard, door cards and seats of several vehicles. Sometimes used as a tertiary color, such as on the roof of the Tornado Custom and Roosevelt Valor. Introduced in the GTA Online: Lowriders update exclusive to the enhanced version of the game. *'Dial Color' - applied to the dials of several vehicles. Introduced in the GTA Online: Lowriders update exclusive to the enhanced version of the game. Trim Color The trim color slot is typically applied to colorable interiors, initially introduced in the ''GTA Online'': Lowriders update. Technically, the trim color slot can be assigned any color via modification as it uses regular paint, however customization menus in Los Santos Customs and other mod shops offer 68 preset colors, shared with the regular Classic colors, with Carbon Black, Silver, Hot Pink, Formula Red, Gold, Blue and Schafter Purple excluded. Wheels & Tires High End Lowrider Muscle Offroad Sport SUV Tuner Bike Wheel Color There are 41 wheel colors available, including the default "Alloy" color. The majority of these colors are named the same as the Classic/Metallic Colors found in the Primary, Secondary, Pearl and Tertiary slots, however many of the actual colors applied to the wheel are not the same as those applied to vehicle bodywork, and many of the colors are in fact unique colors not available for other respray options. The respray option is only available for custom wheels and cannot be applied to stock wheels.With the exception of several cars whose wheel colors conform to the Primary or Secondary color. Chrome wheels cannot be resprayed. Although the player cannot respray stock wheels, a number of vehicles which can spawn in traffic have colorable stock wheels, however, the majority of these vehicles spawn only with the "default alloy" color. The remaining few which may spawn in traffic with colored wheels include the Bati 801, Futo, Hakuchou, Phoenix, Ruffian and Vader. Changing the wheels of these vehicles may result in losing the original color and the stock wheel color cannot be changed thereafter. Other vehicles' wheels may be colored with the Primary, Secondary or other slots, allowing some, albeit limited, vehicles to have their stock wheels resprayed. These include the Autarch (partially), Half-track, Hakuchou, Insurgent Pick-Up Custom, Neon (partially), Roosevelt, Ruston (partially), X80 Proto and Zentorno. This does not affect any custom wheels applied to these vehicles, as custom wheels share color settings across all vehicle models. Wheel Accessories Custom Tires (only available if aftermarket tires are installed) Default Purchase Colors When initially purchasing a vehicle from Legendary Motorsport or Southern San Andreas Super Autos, the player has 8 preset color options to choose from. The majority of vehicles purchased will have the same colour combination applied. All vehicles released during and after the GTA Online: Southern San Andreas Super Sport Series update have since been assigned an updated color preset which makes both the Primary and Secondary color slots the same. Numerous luxury vehicles included in the GTA Online: Executives and Other Criminals update have unique colour options available when purchasing them on Legendary Motorsport. There are also several other vehicles which have exclusive colors applied when purchased, including the Kuruma (Armored), Weaponized Tampa, Insurgent Pick-Up, Insurgent, Merryweather Mesa, Rapid GT, Shotaro and Vagner. Several vehicles from the GTA Online: Doomsday Heist update also have their secondary color set to Brushed Black Steel when purchasing, regardless of the color chosen, including the Sentinel Classic, Comet Safari, Pariah, Neon, Streiter and Volatol. Baller LE, Baller LE LWB, Cognoscenti, Cognoscenti 55, Schafter V12, Schafter LWB and XLS Baller LE (Armored), Baller LE LWB (Armored), Cognoscenti (Armored), Cognoscenti 55 (Armored), Schafter V12 (Armored), Schafter LWB (Armored) and XLS (Armored) References Category:Features Category:Features in GTA V Category:Features in GTA Online Category:Los Santos Customs